I'm Yours
by Nayaholic23
Summary: One-shots that involve Pezberry (there will be alot of this), Quitt, Brittana, and Faberry. :)
1. Songbird

**Santana finally confesses her love to Rachel.**

* * *

"Where's San?" Rachel asks while looking around the choir room for her best friend. Her and Santana have been friends ever since Sectionals sophomore year, when Rachel stuck up for the Latina about giving Coach Sylvester the set list. After they won Sectionals, Santana had gone up to Rachel and thanked her for sticking up for her.

*_Flashback_*

"Hey, um, Berry, can I talk to you?" Santana asks timidly.

Rachel turns around to see a shy looking Santana. Santana is plenty of things, but shy is not one of them. This should be good. Rachel raises her eyebrows and says "Yes, Santana?"

"I ,uh, just wanted to say thanks for sticking up for me back there. You were probably the only person who thought I was innocent."

"Your welcome, Santana. Although, I understand that you have been nothing but horrible to me in the past, I believe that deep down, you're not like that. I refuse to believe that you are 'Satan's spawn'."Rachel says, smiling a little.

"I'm not really, I just, I don't know. I put up walls so I can't get hurt. But whatever. I'm not here to talk about me. I'm here to talk about us. Berry, I want you to be my friend." Santana proposes.

"Really? After all of the things you did to me? But don't you hate me?" Rachel asks.

"No, Berry, I don't. If anything, I actually like you. So what do you say?"

"Of course I want to be your friend, Santana. But on three conditions. One, you stop the slushies and the mean name calling. Two, you call me by my first name, or some kind of nickname. And three, I get to call you a nickname." Rachel smiles.

"Oh Hells no, Berry."

"Okay, well then I guess you don't want my friendship that bad . . ." Rachel teases, playfully starting to walk away.

"Wait! I change my mind!" Santana exclaims, noticing Rachel's slowly retreating figure.

Rachel just laughs and says "Can I hug you now?"

Santana nods and they embrace.

"I'm sorry." Santana apologizes.

"For what?"

"For being horrible to you. The slushies, the degrading names, the rude comments. I'm ashamed of all of that, and I'm sorry for putting you through that." Santana says, pulling away and looking down.

"Santana, I've already forgiven you. The fact that you have asked my hand in friendship is enough. But I appreciate your apology." Rachel puts a hand on the Latina's shoulder.

"Thanks, Ray." Santana smiles softly.

"Your welcome, San."

*_End Flashback_*

"We're not sure. She's been MIA since lunch." Artie says, looking at his girlfriend. Rachel looks at her too.

"I haven't seen her either, Rachie, sorry." Brittany says.

"Okay." Rachel pouts. She just really wanted to see her best friend.

"It's okay, Rachie, I'm sure your girlfriend will show up." Brittany whispers in the brunette's ear.

Rachel nearly falls out of her seat, after hearing that. "Um excuse me?" she asks, shocked. She thought her feelings toward the Latina were only apparent to her, and if anyone noticed, the last person would be Brittany.

"Oh please, Rachie. I know that you're in love with Sanny. And I know that she's in love with you." Brittany says, shaking her head at Rachel.

Rachel is stunned. Not by the fact that someone knew that she is in love with her best friend, who happens to be a girl, but by the fact that Brittany is so perceptive. Who knew?

Meanwhile . . .

Santana is sitting in her car, debating whether or not she should go to glee club. Today is Valentine's day and she wants to do something that will either make or break her day.

She's going to serenade Rachel in glee.

Santana's had feelings for Rachel ever since the beginning of sophomore year, when the Unholy Trinity joined the New Directions, but being best friends with her made those feelings go from a crush, to love.

"You know, what? Screw this. I'm Santana fucking Lopez. I'm not a wuss. I can do this! I will not chicken out! I can do this!" Santana exclaims to herself.

She gets out of her Mustang and locks her car. She stalks into the school building and turns in the hallway in the direction of the choir room. She stops once she's outside of the room. From the hallway, the Latina can hear Mr. Shue lecturing the students about their non-existent Regional's set list.

"You can do this, Santana. You can do this." she whispers to herself.

She enters the classroom. Everyone stops what they're doing and stares at the Latina.

"Mr. Shue can I sing something?" Santana asks nervously. Rachel knows her best friend well enough to know that she's nervous, so she shoots her a reassuring smile. Santana returns the smile.

"Um, sure, Santana. The floor is yours."

"Thank you, Mr. Shue. Um, this is for Rachel. I think this song sums up all of my feelings."

Santana walks over to the piano and whispers something into Brad's ear. He nods and gets up. Santana sits down on the bench, and surprises the whole glee club, minus Brittany, Rachel, and Quinn by starting to play the piano.

_For you, there'll be no more crying_

_For you, the sun will be shining_

_And I feel that when I'm with you_

_It's alright, I know it's right_

Rachel recognizes the song easily and is stunned. She can't believe Santana is serenading her in front of the whole glee club, and that they feel the same about each other.

_To you, I'll give the world_

_To you, I'll never be cold_

_Cause I feel that when I'm with you_

_It's alright, I know it's right_

_And the songbirds are singing_

_Like they know the score_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you_

_Like never before_

After hearing this, tears come to Rachel's eyes, and she puts her hand on her heart, to show that she feels the same.

_And I wish you all the love in the world_

_But most of all, I wish it from myself_

_And the songbirds keep singing_

_Like they know the score_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you_

_Like never before, like never before_

_Like never before_

By now, both girls are openly crying. The rest of the glee club, is still surprised that Santana can play the piano. Rachel gets up from her seat and shakily walks over to the piano where Santana is still sitting.

"San, that was amazing. Is-Is that how you really feel?" Rachel asks.

Santana wipes her tears and says "Yes. I love you Ray. And I have for a long time now." the Latina admits, blushing slightly.

"Me too." Rachel says.

"Really?" Santana asks, surprised. She had predicted many possible outcomes after she sang the song, but she didn't think of this one.

"Mmm. Can I hug you now?"

"Sure, Ray." the Latina smiles.

They hug and when they pull apart, they look into each other's eyes. Then they finally do it. They kiss.

They break apart when Mr. Shue clears his throat. Santana and Rachel both blush and mumble sorry to their teacher.

Santana leads Rachel to a seat in the back row of the choir room and Mr. Shue continues his rant on their set-list for Regional's.


	2. Santana's Secret

**Everyone finds out Santana's secret and Rachel comforts her.**

* * *

He looks around and makes sure the coast is clear. When there's no sign of anybody, Jacob Ben Israel quickly sneaks into Mr. Shue's classroom. He hasn't gotten any good gossip about the glee club in a while, and he's hoping he'll find something in here. He opens the teacher's file cabinets in hope of finding something gossip worthy.

"A ha!" he exclaims when he comes across a paper that has Santana Lopez's private information on it. "This is gold! Jacob, you hit the jackpot!"

He quickly locks the cabinets, and leaves the classroom. Mission complete.

* * *

"Uh! I don't get it!" Santana exclaims, pushing the book away.

"Now Santana, don't get frustrated. Com one, let's try it again." Miss Brown says to the Latina. She has been Santana's special education teacher for two and a half years now. She loves working with her, but she feels bad for the girl. She keeps her dyslexia because of what happened to her in the past. Miss Brown always tells her to not let the past affect her, the Latina always disagrees.

"No! I'm tired of this! I don't want to!" she exclaims, crossing her arms.

"Santana." the teacher warns. She's used to the Latina's antics because they go through this _every day_.

"No, Miss Brown! I'm so sick of trying to do something that comes so easy to everyone else! Why can't I just be normal?" she asks Miss Brown.

"Because you're you, Santana. You're special. And just because you learn differently, doesn't mean that you aren't normal."

"It sure feels that way." the Latina says solemnly.

"Look, I know it's hard, but you're strong, Santana, and I know you can do this. So can we try one more time? If you get it I'll let you out earlier than usual?"

"Okay." Santana sighs.

"Great! Now what does it say?" Miss Brown asks, pointing to the sentence.

"Um . . . The . . . I-Industrial . . . R-Revolution . . . was . . . a . . . t-turning . . . point . . . for . . . the . . . US?" the younger girl asks, hopeful.

"Santana! You did it! See? I knew you could do it!" the teacher exclaims.

"Really?! Yes!" Santana exclaims, jumping up to hug her teacher. When they part, Santana blushes and gets her things. She isn't really a huggy person, but when she actually understands things she gets overexcited.

"Thank you, Miss Brown." she says sincerely.

"Santana, how many times do I need to tell you to stop thanking me? It's my job." Miss Brown smiles.

"You're right, sorry. See you later!" Santana calls before leaving the room. Miss Brown always lets her out early so she doesn't have to be seen coming from the special education room.

She walks up to her locker and puts her combination in. When she opens it, a paper falls out. She picks it up and looks at it, confused.

"Why was this in there?" Santana asks herself. From what she gathers, this is a copy of her IEP (Individualized Education Program). On it is her deepest darkest secret that she has kept hidden for two and a half years.

She looks around to see if anyone is in the hallway and when the Latina sees that the coast is clear, she rips the paper to shreds. The bell rings and she quickly throws the scraps in her locker. She gets out the books she'll need for homework and closes her locker door. When she looks up, she sees Azimio and Karofsky walking down the hallway.

"Hey Santana! Or shall I say _retard_?!" Azimio calls as him and his friend pass the Latina. They high-five each other and continue down the hallway.

Santana is hurt by the boy's words, but she shakes it off. She can't show that they got to her. _Besides, why would they call me a retard anyways? It's not like they know anything. . . Oh crap! How did they find out? _Santana can feel herself getting worked up, so she calms herself down. _Its okay, Santana. Maybe they just decided to call you that for no reason._

She takes deep breaths as she walks to the choir room for after-school glee club. When she gets to the door, she sees everybody in there already. It seems that Rachel and the rest of the members are arguing. _Typical._ She takes one last deep breath and enters the room. All of the conversations stop when she comes in.

"What?" the Latina snaps.

"Santana, we need to talk to you."

"Guys! Did we not just talk about this?!" Rachel exclaims.

"Rachel's we're doing it whether you like it or not." Finn says.

"Okay fine, do as you please. But I am telling you, this is the absolute worse way of handling this." Rachel warns before sitting down on a chair in the _back_ of the choir room.

"Anyways, we need to talk to you, Santana." Kurt says.

"Like Hell you do." she sasses, knowing what they might want to talk to her about.

"San, this is serious. Now sit down." Puck says.

The Latina sighs, but sits down anyways. "What is it?" she asks.

"Jacob Ben Israel posted an article about you. We think that you should see it." he says. Finn gives Santana his phone and on the screen is the article.

Santana skims it as best as she can, but it doesn't really make sense to her until she sees the word _dyslexia_.

"It's not true." Santana says dismissively as she hands the phone back to the boy.

"Girl, now I know you're lyin'." Mercedes says.

"I told you it's not true!" she exclaims, trying her best to make them believe her lie.

"Well if it's not true, then read the article to us." Kurt says.

"No. I shouldn't have to prove to you that it's not true! Why would you guys believe Jewfro over me, your friend?"

"S, we all know it's true." Quinn says.

"Yeah you get special help in class."

"False."

"You disappear during free period."

"I leave school."

"And you're in all of the lower level classes."

"So?" Santana asks.

"Uh, just face it. Santana we all know." Finn says.

"FINE! OKAY?! I HAVE DYSLEXIA! NOW EVERYONE KNOWS MY SECRET!" the Latina yells before bursting into tears and running out of the classroom.

"See?! I tried to warn you! Obviously if it was kept a secret, it was for a reason! And obviously Santana is very sensitive about it or else she wouldn't have run out of here sobbing! Now I'm going to be a good friend, unlike the rest of you, and comfort her." Rachel says before leaving the choir room.

The glee club all look down in shame. They definitely handled that wrong.

The brunette leaves the room and goes straight to the auditorium. She and Santana are alike in the fact that that they both like to go there when they're upset. When she enters she sees Santana sitting on the stage, crying.

"Santana?" she quietly asks as she makes her way up the aisle. She says it very quietly but the Latina on the stage still hears her.

"What, Berry? Did you come here to make fun of me?" Santana tearfully asks.

"Santana, you and I both know that I would never indulge in an activity like that! I came to see if you were okay." Rachel says as she climbs up the stairs.

"Oh yeah, besides the fact that everyone knows the secret I've kept for two and a half years, I'm just peachy." she says sarcastically.

The brunette sighs and sits down beside her friend. "Why'd you keep it a secret anyways?" she asks.

"Because if you haven't noticed, people can be mean. And plus, its super embarrassing. I didn't want people to know that I'm stupid." the Latina says, looking down at her hands.

"You're not stupid." Rachel disagrees.

"Yes I am! Rachel it takes me minutes to read one sentence, and even then I don't fully comprehend it! Do you know how it feels when everyone else around you is done, and you're still stuck on the first question? Its terrible." she says as she lets some tears fall down her cheeks. Rachel wraps her into a hug and lets her cry.

"If I told you the story on how I decided that I would keep it a secret, would you promise not to tell anyone?" the Latina asks after she calms down.

"Of course, San, I promise."

"Well, I was in second grade . . ."

**Flashback**

"Santana, can you read the next sentence?" Santana's teacher, Miss Carter, asks her.

"Huh?" the young Latina asks, snapping out of her daydream.

"Can you read the next sentence please?"

"I-I don't know how." she says.

"You don't know how? That's absurd! You're in second grade, of course you know how." the teacher chuckles.

"I don't."

"Santana just read the sentence."

"Um, t-t-t-the b-b -"

"Wow, you're right! You can't read!" Miss Carter exclaims.

The kids in the class all laugh at her. She puts her head down a cries the rest of class.

Later that day, the kids are outside for recess. It had rained yesterday, so they all had their boots and coats on.

Santana is playing on the jungle gym by herself because the kids in her class don't like to play with her. She gets down from the apparatus and decides to walk around until recess is over. Suddenly, she is pushed into a big mud puddle, getting her new outfit soaked.

"Hey!" she exclaims.

"Shut up, retard!" the meanest boy in her class, Gabe, says to her.

"I'm not a retard!" she yells as she gets up.

"Yes you are! You don't know how to read! Now shut up and get back into the mud, where you belong, retard!" he yells, pushing her back into the mud.

Santana just sits there in the mud puddle, sobbing.

**End Flashback**

"Santana, that's terrible!" Rachel sympathizes.

"They officially diagnosed me with dyslexia a month later. I had to change schools after that. Even at the private school that I went to after, it wasn't much better. Kids are the same everywhere. That's why when I came here I wanted to keep it a secret. I was bullied for nine years, and I didn't want that to continue anymore. God, it sucks to be different!"

"I know how you feel." Rachel sighs. "I'm different from everyone else in this town."

"Yeah, but you're like the good different. At least you'll get out of here and do something with your life. I'm so dumb I'll probably be stuck here forever." the Latina sulks.

"Santana, for the last time, you are not dumb! And all different is good. Remember that, San." the brunette puts her hand on top of the Latina's.

"Whatever you say." Santana sighs as she leans into Rachel. "Rach, when I get bullied, will you stick up for me? Because I know Karofsky and Azimio are probably ordering a bunch of slushies for me already." Santana asks, vulnerable.

"Of course, San. And I'll do more than that. How about I tutor you everyday after school? I'm about two weeks ahead in all of my classes, ad I'm fully trained on how to tutor people with learning disabilities as well?" Rachel asks hopefully.

Santana's brown eyes light up and she leans up and kisses the girl on the cheek gratefully. The brunette is taken back, but then smiles.

"Thank you so much Rachel! That's the nicest thing anybody's ever done for me." she thanks.

"No problem, San. Now come on, I think we have some studying to do." the brunette says. She offers Santana her hand, and the Latina gratefully takes it. They both smile as they leave the auditorium, together.


	3. When I Was Your Girl

**Santana said she wouldn't give up on Brittany, but with her not budging from her relationship with Sam, she just can't fight anymore.**

* * *

Santana walks into the choir room. It's been about a week since Brittany had refused to get back together with her, and Santana is tired. She doesn't know what to do with her life. She dropped out of college, has nowhere to go, and nobody to lean on. She knows she said she would never give up, but Brittany doesn't look like she's going to break up with Sam anytime soon. She feels so stupid for breaking up with her. She was the one thing good in her life and she let her go. She wishes it didn't take Brittany getting with Trouty Mouth for her to realize what a mistake she's made.

All of the members of New Directions turn to look at the Latina and stare on in confusion. They had all thought that Santana had left Ohio to go back to school after Diva week but apparently not.

"Santana, what are you doing here?" Finn asks, just as confused as the students.

"C-can I just sing one more song? I-I promise it will be quick." the nineteen year-old says, almost pleading.

"Yeah, sure." the boy nods.

Santana walks over to the piano and sits down. "This is for you, Britt. I'm sorry."

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

_It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man_

My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know

I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your girl  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your girl

Santana finishes the song with tears rolling down her cheeks. She slowly rises from the piano seat and looks at Brittany. Her face is completely emotionless.

"I-I'm sorry! I can't do this!" the Latina sobs before running out of the room.

The glee club watches Santana run from the room in tears.

"Is anybody going to go after her?" Tina asks, suddenly feeling bad for telling Santana the way she did about Brittany and Sam. She knows that if somebody called her randomly and told her that Mike was with Quinn or somebody else she knows with no sympathy, she would be upset too.

"Britt?" Sugar asks, patting her best friends leg.

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to see if she's okay?" the ditzy girl asks.

"No."

"Why not?" Artie asks. Sure he had his resentment towards the two in the past, but he now knows that they're made for each other. Soul mates.

"Because she broke my heart and left me. Besides I'm with Sam now."

"So? If you haven't noticed, her heart is broken as well, if not more. At least you have Sam, she has nobody! And she left you to go to college for goodness sake! Did you expect her to stay here with you for your second senior year? Because you and I both know how unreasonable that is." Blaine says exasperated.

"Why are you saying this?" Brittany asks.

"Because Brittany, I know how it feels. Yes, she made a mistake, but we all do. Do you know how much I would give just to get Kurt back? And Santana's here pouring her heart out to you and your not doing anything about it. So what you have a boyfriend? No offense, Sam, but we all know that Santana and Brittany are meant for each other." Blaine finishes his speech with tears in his pretty hazel eyes.

Brittany looks over to her boyfriend. Right now he's the only thing in the way of her going after the love of her life.

"Go, Brittany. He's right." he says with a sad smile.

The blonde quickly gives him a _friendly_ kiss on the cheek before running out the room.

It's time to get her girl back.


End file.
